


Merry Christmas

by TheElvenCyclops



Series: Assassin's creed oneshots [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvenCyclops/pseuds/TheElvenCyclops
Summary: Merry Christmas! here's some Shay/Anne smut.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Assassin's creed oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581157
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas

Shay’s eyes opened groggily. The first thing he noticed was the distinct lack of feeling in his left arm and the weight on his shoulder. Anne was still asleep, her head resting on his chest with his arm running under her neck and looping up and around her shoulder. He yawned and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She must have been at least partially awake by then because when he kissed her he felt her smile and nuzzle her face into his chest. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and pulled her closer. 

“Good mornin’, Love,” he said with his face still buried in her hair. She yawned and stretched herself out like a cat lying in the sunlight. 

“Morning,” she said. Her fingertips started lazily drawing circles on his chest. He sighed contentedly, there was a hypnotic lull to the little patterns she was making, it made him think of all the nights he’d spent with her. They lay in bed together with their bodies entangled, still naked from the night before. There were no fireplaces on the Morrigan, and wintertime on the open ocean was often brutally cold, so they tended to cuddle up to one another beneath a mountain of blankets for comfort and warmth. His attention went back to her hands. With the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her shoulder, he took hers and gently squeezed it. He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her fingertips. She hummed and moved away from him, propping herself up on one of her arms and turned her body towards his. She cupped his cheek with her hand and brought his lips down to hers. She kissed him slowly and attentively, his arm snaked down and wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer as her kisses became more ardent. He moved his lips to her cheeks, then to her neck and collarbone. His hand moved from her waist to the bit of dough on her hips. 

“Someone’s eager,” she said. His lips stopped in their tracks and he looked up at her. 

“You want me to stop?” he asked. She moved her head so she could look down at him. Her pale eyes contrasted beautifully with her dark hair and the softness in them made his heart swell. 

“No” she breathed. Her hand tangled in his hair as he smiled and kissed her neck. 

His lips moved on to her left nipple, already hard from the cold it had been exposed to. Anne sighed when he teased it with the tip of his tongue. His hand moved from her hip to her thigh as his teeth just barely grazed her nipple. He gave the opposite one a similar treatment before moving further downwards. He looked up at her for a moment, she looked down at him with a pair of encouraging pale eyes that made his heart skip a beat. Shay fervently kissed his way down her chest and past her navel only to stop at her pelvic bone. He chose a spot and lavished it in attention. While his mouth was busy he moved his hand from her thigh to her pussy. His thumb started circling her clit while his forefinger teased at her entrance. Her hands moved to his shoulders and her hips started to squirm. A shiver ran up her spine when he moved his mouth further down. Instead of going for her clit, Shay decided to tease her a little. He peppered her thigh in kisses and did the same for the opposite one. It was only when she started to whine and buck her hips towards him did he decide to give her what she wanted. 

His lips fully encased her clit and he toyed with it using the tip of his tongue. She whimpered and her grip on his shoulder tightened. His forefinger slipped inside her pussy and he felt his cock throb at how she squeezed down on him. He kept up the pressure on her clit and he hooked his finger upwards and moved it in quick, short movements. She sighed when he started flicking his tongue over her clit a little faster, a second finger joined the first as he did. Her chest heaved as her breathing grew heavier. His lips released her clit and he took his fingers from her pussy. He wiped the wetness off on the sheets before kissing his way back up her body. He peppered her neck in kisses and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies as he aligned the head of his cock with her opening. He pushed in slowly at first, carefully gauging her reaction as he went. Her eyes fell shut and she caught her lower lip between her teeth. She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable at all, so he pushed a little further before pulling out. He continued this slow pace, with long and slow thrusts, each going deeper than the last. He must have been taking it too slow for her, she bucked her hips to meet his. His breath hitched and he nuzzled his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and threw her legs around his hips. She pulled him closer, making difficult to pull out more than an inch or two. He moaned and bucked into her, burying his face in the side of her neck he ground against her. Her grip on him tightened and her head lolled against the pillow. Shay picked up the pace, pulling out as far as she’d let him and bottoming out quickly.

They were both moaning openly now, Shay’s hands bunched in the sheets on each side of her head with his face still buried in her neck. He relished in every moan and pant she made, but he was starting to have trouble maintaining his rhythm, she was so hot and tight around him and her legs kept him so close he couldn’t pull away. He snuck his hand between them and started playing with her clit as he continued drilling her. She clenched around him so tightly he was worried he’d cum right then. He was too close now. determined, he put more pressure on her clit and fucked her harder. Her head pressed back into the pillow and she arched her back, furiously bucking her hips up to meet his. A familiar tension started to build up in his pelvis. Suddenly Anne choked on a moan and spasmed around him. That was it for Shay, the pressure burst. A chill ran down his spine as he came inside her. his limbs turned to mush. He gave a few weak thrusts before pulling out. He flopped onto his back and scooped Anne up in his arms. He gently kissed the top of her head. His mind finally came back down to earth, he wrapped her up in the blankets and held her closer. She wriggled away from him just enough for her to angle her head up at him. 

“Merry Christmas, Love,” she whispered. He looked down at her and grinned. 

“Merry Christmas,” he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Likely the beginning of a holiday smut series, featuring various characters, starting with the only couple I have published as of 12/25/19, Shay Cormac and Anne Lebedev. More will be added, though.


End file.
